Ich liebe meinen Rivalen!
by StiCyLove
Summary: Lucy und der Rest sind zurück! Nachdem sie nach 7 Jahren wieder aufgetaucht sind, beschließt Lucy zu trainieren um den Anderen nicht länger zur Last zu fallen. Hilfe bekommt sie dabei von einem unerwarteten Freund. Wer meine Story 'I love my Enemy' bereits gelesen hat. Wird sich hier wahrscheinlich langweilen. Den es handelt sich um die deutsche Übersetzung dieser Geschichte :)


Es ist bereits zwei Wochen her, dass Natsu und seine Freunde von Tenrou Jima zurück gekehrt sind. Weil Lucy Heartfiliah, die einzige Stellargeistmagierin von Fairy Tail, kein Hindernis im Kampf mehr darstellen möchte, hat sie beschlossen auch Einzelaufträge anzunehmen. Im Moment ist sie auf der Heimreise nach ihrem letzen Auftrag. Die junge Frau ist komplett in Gedanken versunken, als sie plötzlich stolpert. Bevor sie allerdings in den Fluss neben ihr stürzen kann, schnappen sie zwei starke Arme um die Hüfte. Überrascht dreht sie sich um, wodurch sie kristallblauen Augen begegnet. „Geht es dir gut?", fragt ihr gutaussehender Retter. Sofort beginnt ihr Gesicht rot anzulaufen.

„Ja, danke! Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren? Ich bin übrigends Lucy Heartfiliah."

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Sting Eucliffe. Möchtest vielleicht ein Eis essen gehen?"

„Klar, ich bin dabei!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

„Ich möchte gerne ein Vanilleeis mit Erdbeeren, Sahne und geschmolzener Schokolade!"

„Ich hätte gerne Pistazieneis mit Sahne und geschmolzener Schokolade"

„Danke!"

Vorsichtig gehen sie zu den Fenstern, wo sie sich an einen freien Tisch setzen und beginnen ihr Eis zu essen.

„Hey, Blondi! Gib mir eine Erdbeere ab!"

„Wenn du Erdbeeren gewollt hättest, hättest du dir welche bestellen sollen! Von mir kriegst du keine!"

„Du hast ja recht, aber mal ernsthaft! Warum sollte jemand, der so gut aussieht wie ich, für eine Erdbeere bezahlen?" grinst er ihr überlegen entgegen.

„Nein! Kauf dir selber welche!"

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen …. Mein Herr! Ich bin Sting Eucliffe, einer der Zwillingsdrachen von Sabertooth. Bringen Sie mir sofort Erdbeeren für umsonst"

Ein ängstlicher Gesichtsausdruck zeichnet sich im Gesicht des Geschäftsführers ab, bevor er zum Tisch der beiden sprintet mit einem Berg von Erdbeeren im Schlepptau. „Sind das genug Erdbeeren Herr Eucliffe? Wenn Sie möchten kann ich Ihnen noch mehr bringen."

„Nein, das sind genug, danke. Jetzt verschwinden Sie!" befiehlt er dem Geschäftsführer in einem angsteinflößendem Ton.

„Uhm, Sting? Du machst mir Angst! Warum weigerst du den überhaupt die Erdbeeren zu zahlen?"

„Zuerst einmal … Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen, allerdings bin ich nun einmal so – ich zahle nie für Extras. Ich bin Sting Eucliffe, der Dragonslayer des Lichts von Sabertooths unglaublichen Dragon SlayerDuo und mein Partner ist ein kleiner roter Kater, er heißt Lector. Ach ja, bist du auch aus einer Gilde?"

_Hat er gerade Sabertooth gesagt?! Uh scheiße! Sabertooth und Fairy Tail sind Rivalen! Was sol lich tun? Ich war gerade dabei mich zu verlieben?!_ "Ähm, bitte sei nicht böse, aber ich…" Weil sie nicht die richtigen Worte findet um ihm die Situation zu erklären, halt sie einfach ihre linke Hand hoch, auf der sich ihr Guildenstigma befindet.

„Also bist du eine Fee … bist du schwach?", fragt er neugierig nach.

Bei dieser Frage last sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. „Ja, Ich bin trauriger weise eine der Schwächsten… Ich hasse es weil ich immer allen anderen im Weg stehe, deshalb habe ich angefangen Einzelaufträge anzunehmen um stärker zu werden"

Sting kratzt sich kurz am Kopf und schlägt vor sie zu trainieren.

„Wirklich? Ich würde gerne mit dir trainieren!"

„Bist du dir sicher? Weißt du, mein Training wird sehr anstrengend für dich werden und ich werde sicher keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass du eine Frau bist"

„Das ist in Ordnung. Immerhin will ich doch stärker werden!"

„Gut, dann treffen wir uns morgen beim Bahnhof in Magnolia um 10 Uhr"

„Ok, tschüss und bis Morgen Sting!"

„Tschüss Lucy!"

* * *

**Hi! ^^**

**Nach längerem Überlegen, habe ich beschlossen meine Story 'I love my Enemy!' ins deutsche zu übersetzen.**

**Danke fürs lesen und viel Spaß!**

**~StiCyLove**


End file.
